novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Yavakaro
Yavakaro is one of the "Big Four" nations on the planet Terra Nova, and while it was the last of the initial "Big Four" research stations to be built, it was built with the intention of becoming the first city of the new colony, making it the largest settlement on the planet at that time. Because of this, they have become the leading nation in terms of economy and technological advancement. Its name stems from a combination of the Sarran words for Life, Peace, and Learning. Short History Yavakaro began as a great scientific outpost established on Terra Nova by an Earth-based mega-corporation, the Pan Asian Coalition, years before the Great Exodus. Though it was not the first such outpost constructed on the planet, it was actually the largest - a vast scientific complex built by people of many different nationalities, though primarily Asian. During the Great Exodus, many refugees were denied access to Yavakaro for fear that they would disrupt the research going on inside. Thus many cities were erected outside the walls of the original establishment, and they ended up disrupting the peace with the local Natives instead, especially when Yavakaro declared itself a country and began pushing its borders into the "wilderness," which was then Sarran territory. When the Xenocide War began, the people of Yavakaro (called the "Yavakarese" or sometimes "Yavakarans") felt the vengeance of the outraged Sarran. The Humans were forced farther and farther south, and due to their leaders being the frequent targets of Blackwing assassins, they established a secret council to run the government, which they called The Six. By the end of the war decades later, Yavakaro, once slightly larger than Victory, had been pushed to the very southern corner of the continent. Victory had claimed most of their lost land, and for many, many years Yavakaro continued trying to buy it back piece by piece. Eventually, after a short conflict, Victory conceded half of the continent to Yavakaro. Since then Yavakaro and Victory have been allies in all things, though Yavakaro is still suspicious of Victory's frequently warlike attitude, and Victory is in turn suspicious of Yavakaro's mysterious secrecy. Yavakaro concentrates its energies mostly on interstellar commerce, expanding their galactic trade empire and amassing great wealth. Their art, architecture, and technology is heavily influenced by the Sarran they fought in the Xenocide War, but they also have impressive art and technology of their own, constantly making breakthroughs in research and development that humble those of their more militarily-powerful neighbors, Xarkon and Victory. Today the Six continue to rule, attending CONON meetings in elaborate robes and masks to conceal their identities, nearly always attended by their enforcers, the highly-trained Hands of the Six. Alignment *'Lawful'. Believes that strict order, with everyone doing their appointed part, is the only way for a civilization to become great. *'Peaceful'. Does not believe in fighting as the best way to solve problems and only uses war as a last resort. *'Defensive'. Will only engage an enemy if directly provoked or threatened. *'Both honorable and dishonorable'. Will not attack the weak and defenseless, but is willing to resort to such things as bribes and assassination to avoid all-out war. Super-Soldiers Hands of the Six The closest thing Yavakaro has to a super-soldier program, the Hands of the Six are the personal body guards of the Six. They are trained in all known types of personal combat and weapons, especially close-quarters combat. Loyal beyond thought, they are taught to defend the Six at all costs and follow any orders they are given by them. They always wear ceremonial armor when guarding the Six, but the armor is still quite effective. As elite soldiers, they sometimes function as squad leaders or assassins - possibly even part of the Yavakaro Shadow Ops. There are exactly twelve Hands, each member of the Council of Six commands two personal Hands, who must follow his or her every command; and the process of choosing new "hands" is unknown. Category:Factions Category:Yavakaro